1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to an interleaving apparatus and a memory controller having the same for a flash memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be classified into two types: a volatile memory device in which data is lost when a power is not provided and a non-volatile memory device in which data is kept when a power is not provided. Recently, a NAND flash memory device as the non-volatile memory device is widely used. Typically, a unit of read operations and write operations in the NAND flash memory device is a page, so that data stored in a memory cell array cannot be randomly accessed. Thus, the NAND flash memory device may employ interleaving functions to prevent input/output errors due to a limited correction ability of error correction codes. However, conventional interleaving apparatuses have a complicated structure, so that the conventional interleaving apparatuses may not be implemented in a small size. In addition, the conventional interleaving apparatuses may not efficiently perform interleaving operations in various manners.